Merry Christmas Naruto
by Miko in training
Summary: Just a quick chirstmas/holiday story for the year... hope you like it


**I'll make this quick! Happy Holidays to all! This is a Christmas story but if you celebrate something else you can replace Christmas with a day from your holiday. So here is the story and I don't own Naruto Shippuden or any songs in the story.**

**Merry Christmas Naruto**

It was a cold evening in the hidden leaf village as all the kids went home to their families. The few Ninja on duty were relaxed but still ready for anything that would come their way. As for our favorite hero, Naruto, he was sitting at home waiting for his ramen to finish cooking when there was a knock on his front door. If you could call it that; he still lives in the same old run down building that he had when he was old enough to take care of himself.

He walked over to his door to answer it. Rarely does someone come to his home. Not many know where he lives, which back in the day before he became a genin was a good thing. As the door opened he saw Hinata standing holding a basket in her hands and Neji with Tenten with a few boxes and another basket.

"N-Naruto-kun, we brought dinner if you want some company t-tonight." Hinata said smiling at him. They had been going out for over a year now and after Naruto got promoted to chuunin last year they had little time to be together but the times that they have Naruto has really come to know a lot about Hinata and come to care for her more than a friend.

Ginning at them he says, "Sure come on in guys." He gives Hinata a small kiss on the cheek before letting the others inside.

They sat down to eat and Naruto put his ramen to the side and helped the other set out the food. It was a nice simple dinner with good friends and loves by their sides. But as the night started getting later Neji and Tenten left they had a mission the next morning. Leaving Hinata at Naruto's for a while longer.

"You k-know Naruto-kun. You r-really should think about getting a different place. This one is falling apart." Hinata said while stepping over a broken plank of floor board.

"I've always lived here Hinata. It's what kept me safe all those years ago." Naruto explained while wiping the counter top with a wet rag.

"Yes but you don't need to hide from the village any more Naruto. P-people respect you, and are willing to fight to keep you safe." She explained.

"I guess you're right. Who ever heard of a Hokage hiding from his own village? But I still don't have a clue as to where I could go." Naruto said giving in to Hinata as she looked at him with those big pupil-less eyes of hers.

"I'm sure Neji would be willing to help you with that. Besides he still owes me one for saving him with Tenten that one time." She said with a giggle.

Naruto started boiling another kettle of water before they sat down on the couch to relax. They talked for most of the evening till Hinata looked over at the clock and noticed that it was nearly midnight. "Is it really that late? I should get home." As she looked outside she could see rain falling hard to the ground around the village.

"Why not stay the night it looks bad out there."Naruto suggested.

(Song is Baby It's Cold Outside but I did do a slight rewrite to fit their characters but I do NOT own the song)

_**Hinata: I really can't stay.  
>Naruto: But baby it's cold outside<br>Hinata: I've got to go 'way  
>Naruto: But baby it's cold outside<br>Hinata: This evening has been  
>Naruto: Been hoping you'd drop in<br>Hinata: So very nice  
>Naruto: I'll hold your hands. There just like ice!<strong>_

_**Hinata: My Maid will start to worry  
>Naruto: Beautiful, what's your hurry?<br>Hinata: And Father will be pacing the floor  
>Naruto: Listen to the fireplace roar<br>Hinata: So really I better scurry  
>Naruto: Beautiful please don't hurry<br>Hinata: Well maybe just a half a drink more  
>Naruto: Put some records on while I pour<strong>_

_**Hinata: The neighbors might think  
>Naruto: Baby its bad out there<br>Hinata: Say, what's in this drink?  
>Naruto: No hands to be had out there<br>Hinata: I wish I knew how  
>Naruto: Your eyes are like starlight now<br>Hinata: To break the spell  
>Naruto: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>Hinata: I ought to say no, no, no sir  
>Naruto: Mind if I move in closer?<br>Hinata: At least I'm going to say that I tried  
>Naruto: What's the sense of hurting my pride?<br>Hinata: I really can't stay  
>Naruto: Baby don't hold out<br>Both: Ah, but it's cold outside.  
><strong>_

Naruto tried stopping her from leaving while hiding her coat and hat behind him while playing a cute game of keep away. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his antics as she tried to get her things back on to leave. 

_**Hinata: I simply must go  
>Naruto: But baby it's cold outside<br>Hinata: The answer is no  
>Naruto: But baby it's cold outside<br>Hinata: This welcome has been  
>Naruto: How lucky that you dropped in<br>Hinata: So nice and warm  
>Naruto: Look out the window at that storm!<br>Hinata: My sister will be suspicious  
>Naruto: Gosh, your lips look delicious<br>Hinata: My cousin will be there at the door  
>Naruto: Waves upon a tropical shore<br>Hinata: My mother's aunt's mind is vicious  
>Naruto: Oooh, your lips are delicious<br>Hinata: Well maybe just a cup of ramen more  
>Naruto: Never such a storm before<br>**_

_**Hinata: I've got to get home  
>Naruto: But baby you'll freeze out there<br>Hinata: Say lend me your coat  
>Naruto: It's up to your knees out there<br>Hinata: you've really been grand  
>Naruto: I thrill when you touch my hand<br>Hinata: But don't you see?  
>Naruto: How can you do this thing to me?<strong>_

_**Hinata: There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>Naruto: Think of my life long sorrow<br>Hinata: At least there will be plenty implied  
>Naruto: If you caught pneumonia and died<br>Hinata: I really can't stay  
>Naruto: Get over that old doubt<br>Hinata: Ah,  
>Naruto: Oooh,<br>Both: But it's cold outside.**_

Hinata had made it to the door before Naruto could stop her. "I'll be back tomorrow Naruto and we can have Christmas together."

Sighing in agreement Naruto gave her a sweet kiss before she escaped out the door back home in the rain. "Till tomorrow Hinata, Merry Christmas."

**Well that's it… short but sweet and only took me a few hours… tell me what you all think and I hope you have a happy holidays and a happy new year!**


End file.
